Welcome To My Group
by Anti-Form Sora
Summary: Basically my immage of what Axel had to do to get into Marluxia's group and what he had to do to stay in it. M for a lemony-lime taste. Axel's a major uke, or Marluxia being totally seme. Whichever way Yaoi. Don't like, don't read. Lemon.
1. You're In

I fell face-first on the white linoleum floor. I was picked up by the studded black leather collar that was fastened around my neck and dragged across the room where I landed with a thud on the bed. I was already stripped of all cloths, so I had no cover to hide behind. Looking up at the pink haired man that had straddled himself above me, I blushed.

"Why are you blushing?" Marluxia asked, leaning forward and biting my ear. A sharp gasp left my lips that I hadn't realized I did until I saw Marluxia smirk. The way his lips curled was both scary and intoxicating at the same time. He leaned in and bit my ear again. I tried to push him off of me, but he stayed on top of me, sucking on the wound that he had created, almost as if it were an apology. Still struggling against him, I didn't notice Marluxia's ungloved hand slip below my hip to my hardening erection. My head snapped back as he started to move his hand up and down. My hand accidentally batted Marluxia's face away.

"Well, now, that wasn't very nice," he whispered, his voiced rumbled. My eyes quivered.

"It... it was an... an accident, I sw– Oh, crap Marluxia! Stop doing it! Please!" Marluxia had started rubbing my cock, now hard, making me squirm beneath his perfect body.

Laughing, he told me to roll over. When I didn't comply with his wish, he screamed, "I said, roll over!" He took me by the waist and practically threw me over onto my stomach. I used my hands to try to push myself off of the mattress, but the pink haired took me by my wrists and pinned them behind my back, applying pressure that only he could muster. As I became aware of a poking at my entrance, Marluxia grabbed me roughly by the my unruly spikes and literally lifted me onto his cock. Gasping out in pain, my face screwed up, my body slowly adjusting to the intrusion.

"You know you want it," the pink haired man said, his breath in my ear. He slammed into me once. "I know ever since I joined this god-forsaken Organization," he slipped out of me and slammed in again, "you wanted it from me. I could see it in your eyes in every meeting we've had, you always wanted to get inside of me, make me your pet, but you're wrong. You're not the one that's going to be the master. **_I _**am. _**You're**_ going to be my pet, _**you're**_ going to fall to _**my**_ whims whenever _**I **_feel it is necessary. Nothing is going to change this. Nothing. Understand?" All this time, he was slamming his weight into my body at random intervals during his speech. Now, when I didn't answer him, he took a harder grip on my hair and pulled me up. His nails dug into the soft flesh on my wrists which he still held on to. "I said, _**do you understand?**_"

"Y–yes," I managed to get out, but my voice was heavy with pain. Marluxia's nails dug even harder into my wrists, and I was afraid that he was going to tear my hair off my head. "... Master,"

"You shall call me that from now on, pet," he whispered, pounding into me again. Pushing my head back into the mattress, he began to thrusting in and out of me. Hard. I couldn't help myself as the screams came pouring out of my mouth. With each scream that I made, the harder Marluxia pounded. The pain was unbearable, as was the aching of my cock. But Marluxia's hands held mine tightly in his one-handed grip that I couldn't deal with it.

Soon, Marluxia's release erupted inside of me, I gave one last cry. As Marluxia fell down onto my back, he finally released my hands and hair from his grip. Getting up, he said, "Welcome to the group that's going to make the Organization fall." With that, he left.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Wow. I _REALLY_ need to slow down writing things like this. Otherwise my mom might catch me and ground me for life. Oh, well, there's no way I'm going to stop. Anyway, I'm on a roll. Please review if you liked it.


	2. Play With Me?

**A/N:** Okay. This is a sequel for Medilia, who requested it. And I'll try to make Axel uke again. I think I can do it... Oh! laughs evilly I got an idea! Here it is, Medilia!

* * *

Marluxia grabbed me by the hands and threw me up against a wall. Hard. Looking up at the pink-haired man, I started to say something, but I was grabbed by the neck right under the chin and forced was forced into a kiss.

Pulling away from the kiss and resting my head on Marluxia's shoulder, I asked, "Can't we please do this some other time?"

"Are you still in pain from the last time?" the Assassin asked, smiling. I shivered, but not in the way Marluxia wanted. "Oh, come on," he pleaded. "Are you turning on the my group, now?" I kept my eyes steady on the opposite wall. "You know what would happen if you did, in fact, turn on me."

"Sometime I wonder if that would be better than this pathetic series of movements we call a 'life'," With that comment, I was nipped on the ear.

"Now why would you say something like that, Axel dear?" he asked, letting his fingers trail over the my back.

"Because it's true," My gaze slipped from the wall to the floor.

After a minute or so, Marluxia opened a portal to his room. As always, it was filled with flowers. He left me standing in the middle of the room where his bed was and disappeared into the thick green vines that hung from the ceiling. I wasn't paying attention to what was happening, and, as I yawned, a vine slipped over my shoulder and tightened around my mouth. Shocked, I began to fight the vine, but all it did was pull me down onto the bed. Finally able to push it to my neck, I tried harder to pull myself from its grasp. But more vines came down on me, restraining my motions.

When Marluxia finally came back, my cloths were torn in several spots. "Marluxia, what's going on?"

"I can't find my lube, so it's going to be a bit rough."

"I asked 'What's going on', not 'where were you',"

"So?" Marluxia leaned in close, our noses just inches frm each other. I turned my head.

"Can't we _please_ do this some other night?"

"Why?" Marluxia asked, slowly removing my coat. "You _ARE_ my pet, after all."

"But pet's need to rest," I argued, no longer struggling against the vines or Marluxia.

"But I want to _play_," Marluxia whined, rubbing the outer side of my leg, asking for permission for him to be let inside of my legs. Moaning softly, I let my legs slip from their previously defensive position to allow the older man's hand in between. As he stroked, he whispered, "Guess you really don't have to rest after all."

Whispering something like "Just get it over with", I let my body go limp and allowed Marluxia access to everywhere. Groaning, I said, "M... Marluxia... _please_..." My member was becoming very painfully erect.

"What is it that you want, pet?" he breathed in to my ear.

"You know perfectly well what it is that I – UUHHH... Damn you, Marluxia, just take me already."

"Eager, are we?" the pink haired man asked, letting his hand goose over the sensitive skin between my legs. He let his hand fall lower, caressing my balls. Moaning, I squirmed under the older man's touch. Letting the thick vine up from the my chest, Marluxia ordered, "Sit up." Without waiting for his orders to be carried out, he yanked me up by the hair to a kneeling position on the bed. While redirecting his vines to my wrists and shoulders, the older man quickly dropped his coat, gloves, boots, and other offensive clothing to the ground.

"Now, open wide," he said, and began thrusting into my gawking mouth. I was soon gagging by the sheer thickness and speed of Marluxia's cock that I would have surely choked if Marluxia hadn't taken himself out to yell at me. "Use your tongue more!" was what he had said, and trusted it back in. Being in a situation where I couldn't really complain, I bowed to this wish. Soon, a warm sensation dribbled down my throat.

Marluxia backed away leaving me room to catch my breath. Instead of swallowing the liquid like he wanted, I spat it up, trying to rid myself of the taste of dried roses and lilacs.

"No, no, no," the older man said, shaking his head and lifting my head with a finger under the chin. "You did it all wrong."

"What was I supposed to do?" I asked, pretending to know what he was talking about.

"You were suppose to _swallow_, dear Axel, not _spit,_" Marluxia lowered his head so his mouth was inches from my ear. "Guess I forgot to go over some rules."

"Guess you did," was my cocky reply. Milliseconds after this was out of my mouth, my head was slammed back into the bed.

"Don't _**EVER**_ use that tone of voice with me again. Do you understand?"

"Yes." I returned the hard glare that the Assassin was giving me.

"I don't think you have," Marluxia let a few more vines onto the bed to secure me. Without taking time to prepare me, he stuck himself deep inside of me.

I felt like I was going to split in two. Before Marluxia, I never had someone inside of me, and I had a feeling that I would probably never get used to Marluxia's thick cock moving around in his new-found territory. My face screwed up in pain.

"Does it hurt?" Marluxia whispered, leaning forward and licking up a small speck of white from the corner of my mouth. I nodded furiously. "You know what would hurt even more?" I looked up at him questionably. "If I did – this!" At the last word, he pulled almost completely out of me and slammed right back into me, so out of his current rhythem, making me scream.

"Oh, shit, Marluxia," I panted, a tear trickling down my cheek. "Just hurry up and do it already,"

"Whatever you wish, my pet." With that, the Assassin began slamming into me, going in at different angels with each time he pulled out. Tears were soon flowing freely from my eyes, and I think my ass was bleeding as well. Leaning forward, Marluxia began licking the tears from my cheeks.

Suddenly, I let a scream escape from my lips that was louder, if possible, than the others before. Marluxia stopped.

"Did you like that, pet?" he asked, smiling evily. No answer. "I said, 'Did you like that, pet?'" Slowly, I nodded. "Did it feel good? Do you want me to hit that spot again? Hmmm?" I nodded again. "What was that? Speak up, now."

"Ye... yes..." I moaned softly.

"Yes what?" Marluxia whispered.

"Marluxia... _please_ don't make me say it..." I felt the Assassin get up and pull himself from me. Whimpering, I said softly, barely audible, "Master." Not feeling anything happening, no weight shift or anything, I opened a green eye to see what was going on, and was almost blinded by the sheer force that Marluxia put behind the thrust. He continuously hit the spot that I revealed without mercy that by the time he came deep inside of me; I was reduced to a quivering bundle of nerves.

Kissing the tattoos, Marluxia let the vines climb off the bed and cuddled next to me.

"Goodnight, pet," he whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight, master."

* * *

**A/N:** Has anybody else noticed in all of my KH stories, at one point or another, Axel gets hurt? Am I sick or something? Well, hope you guys liked that! Took me all through German class to write that. Plan for a Xemnas/Saïx story soon. And maybe even a Marluxia/Vexen story after that. Well, tell me what you think please! And I seriously just realized this over the weekend... AKUMARU DAY IS ON MY B-DAY!! YAYS! AKUMARU IS SO F-ING HOT!!


End file.
